Betrayal
by lee mina
Summary: tambahan chapter khusus bagi yang minta akhir yang berbeda. Pair : KyuMi / MiXian / Qmi. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle :: BETRAYAL**

**Pairing :: Broken KyuMi, Broken KyuMin**

**Cast :: Kyuhyun (Kui Xian), Zhou Mi, Sungmin, All SJ member **

**Genre :: Romance / Hurt? / Tragedy?**

**Rate :: K+ ke atas..**

**Warning :: Yaoi, gaje(s), gak mutu, typo(s), bahasanya kayaknya agak sulit dimengerti..**

**Disclimer :: SEMUANYA punya couplenya masing-masing… **

.

.

Zhou Mi membuka kamar Kyumin dengan tergesa. Sudah dua hari ini dia tidak bisa pulang ke dorm karena pekerjaannya yang padat dan tempat kerja yang jauh. Dia sudah sangat merindukan Kyuhyunienya walaupun dia baru dua hari tidak bertemu dengannya. Tapi alangkah terkejutnya Zhou Mi ketika melihat kondisi kamar yang sangat berantakan. Pakaian dan botol minuman keras berserakan dimana-mana. Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, di ranjang Kyuhyun terlihat dua orang yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya yang bisa Zhou Mi pastikan kalau mereka dalam keadaan "polos".

Zhou Mi hanya bisa mematung di tempatnya. Terlalu syok untuk mencerna arti dari pemandangan di hadapannya. Tanpa sadar dipukulnya pintu disampingnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Terdengar suara benturan yang keras saat tangannya menghantam daun pintu. Suara yang cukup keras untuk membangunkan dua orang yang masih terlelap di ranjang.

Kyuhyun terbangun, menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sumber suara keras yang mengganggu tidurnya. Pandangan matanya berhenti pada sosok kekasihnya yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu dengan satu tangan terkepal membentur pintu.

"Mi?" panggil Kyuhyun pelan. Zhou Mi tak menggubris panggilannya dan berlalu dari kamar. Kyuhyun sudah hampir mengejar kekasihnya itu ketika disadarinya keadaannya yang 'polos'. Dilihatnya pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai dan pada sesosok namja yang masih terlelap di sampingnya. Seketika otaknya langsung menyadari apa yang telah terjadi. Wajahnya menjadi pias. Dia tak ingat dengan apa yang dilakukannya tadi malam. Dia hanya ingat kalau dia minum-minum dengan Sungmin. tapi kenapa dia bangun dalam keadaan polos?

Kyuhyun memakai pakainnya dengan serampangan dan berlari menuju kamar yang dipakai oleh Zhou Mi dan Henry. Zhou Mi terlihat sedang memasukkan pakainnya ke dalam tas. Dia sama sekali tak melihat apa yang dimasukkannya atau melipat baju-bajunya. Dia hanya menjejalkan semuanya ke dalam tas.

"Mimi-ge!" panggil Kyuhyun dengan suara bergetar.

Zhou Mi sama sekali tak menghiraukan panggilan Kyuhyun. Dia terus melanjutkan untuk mengepak tasnya.

"Mimi!" panggil Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

"Mimi-ge! Tolong dengarkan aku!" Suara Kyuhyun pecah. Zhou Mi memalingkan mukanya. Menolak untuk memandang Kyuhyun. "Yang gege lihat itu bukan apa-apa! BUKAN APA-APA!"

Zhou mi seketika memandang Kyuhyun. Ekspresinya penuh dengan rasa tak percaya dan kemarahan "BUKAN APA-APA? Lalu bisa Kamu jelaskan kepadaku apa artinya jika Kamu menemukan kekasihmu dalam keadaan 'polos' di ranjang bersama lelaki lain? Apa aku sebegitu bodohnya hingga tak tahu apa yang telah terjadi?" Zhou Mi menundukkan kepalanya agar Kyuhyun tak melihat betapa terlukanya dia.

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya dan meremas kedua tangannya "Itu hanya sebuah kesalahan."

"Ya tentu saja." Suara Zhou Mi terdengan sangat dingin dan tajam. "Kalian hanya minum-minum, kemudian kamu menyerangnya? Atau dia yang menyerangmu? Jangan membuatnya menjadi lebih buruk dengan membohongiku Kui Xian!"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Kata-kata yang dikeluarkannya bukannya memperbaiki keadaan. Tapi malah memperburuk keadaan. Kyuhyun berharap Zhou Mi akan meneriakinya atau memukulnya. Bukannya diam seperti ini. Diam yang berarti jauh lebih buruk daripada teriakan marahnya. Apa yang telah kulakukan? Kenapa, kenapa aku bisa terbangun dalam keadaan 'polos'?

Kyuhyun tak bisa mengerti dirinya sendiri. Mungkin ini karena pengaruh alkohol dari minuman yang diminumnya sehingga dia tak lagi bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri. Atau karena kerinduannya pada Zhou Mi sehingga dalam keadaan mabuk dia melihat Sungmin sebagai Zhou Mi? Kyuhyun sama sekali tak pernah bermimpi akan tidur dengan Sungmin, tapi melihat kondisinya tadi, hampir bisa dipastikan kalau dia benar-benar telah melakukan kesalahan terbesar itu. Dan dia harus membayar kesalahannya itu dengan kehilangan Zhou Mi. Zhou Mi tak akan pernah memaafkannya. "Jeongmal Mianhe… Gege tahu, aku hanya mencintai gege. Hanya ada gege…"

Ekspresi Zhou Mi terlihat sangat aneh. Campuran antara rasa tak percaya dan jijik. Jijik? "Hanya ada aku? Kurasa tidak!" Zhou Mi memasukkan satu baju terakhirnya ke dalam tas, kemudian menarik reseleting tasnya dan menyampirkannya di bahunya. Kyuhyun berdiri di depan pintu. Wajahnya terlihat sangat sedih dan terluka.

"Minggir!" kata Zhou Mi. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Minggir!" Zhou Mi menaikkan suaranya.

"Tidak!" Suara Kyuhyun bergetar, tapi ada nada keyakinan dalam suaranya.

"Kubilang Minggir!" Zhou Mi melangkah mendekati pintu. Matanya memandang tajam ke arah Kyuhyun, kemarahannya mulai terlihat ke permukaan. "Apa yang kamu inginkan? Kamu ingin aku tetap di samping tubuh kotormu saat kamu berkeliling sambil menggandeng Sungmin dengan mesra? Tidak akan!"

"Tidak! Aku tak pernah menginginkan Sungmin hyung. Aku hanya menginginkan gege!" Kyuhyun menangis. Air matanya mengalir membasahi pipinya. "Gege tahu aku mencintai gege. Semalam adalah kesalahan. Aku mabuk."

"Itu tak bisa jadi alasan Kui Xian." Zhou Mi memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan tak percaya. Dia masih tak bisa mempercayainya. Kyuhyun tidur dengan lelaki lain, Sungmin. Pengkhianatan Kyuhyun terasa semakin menyakitkan karena dia tidur dengan seseorang yang juga member super junior. Pengkhianatan dari saudara sendiri terasa jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada pengkhianatan yang dilakukan oleh orang yang tak dikenalnya. Andaikan Zhou Mi mau jujur, sejujurnya hatinya terasa remuk. Bukan lagi patah, tetapi remuk. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Kyuhyun yang telah bersamanya dan menghangatkan hatinya selama ini tega mengkhianatinya dengan tidur bersama Sungmin.

"Aku tahu mabuk tak bisa dijadikan alasan untuk melakukan ini." Kata Kyuhyun pelan. "Tapi hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan." Jari-jarinya gemetar. Mukanya terlihat sangat bingung dan suaranya sarat dengan emosi. "Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Semalam… Semalam kami hanya minum-minum setelah kerja. Aku sangat merindukan gege dan berniat sedikit melupakan gege dengan minum. Aku tak menyangka akan seperti ini jadinya. Aku tak tahu… aku tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

"Tak pernah terpikirkan olehmu kalau aku akan berusaha untuk pulang secepatnya?" Suara Zhou Mi kembali naik. "Atau kamu pikir tak masalah melakukannya selagi aku tak ada?"

Pertanyaan retoris yang tak membutuhkan jawaban dari Kyuhyun. Zhou Mi mendorong Kyuhyun dari depan pintu dan bersiap membuka pintu ketika dirasakannya sepasang lengan melingkar di pinggangnya dengan tenaga yang tak disangkanya dimiliki oleh Kyuhyun. Zhou Mi memandang dingin lengan yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Jemari Kyuhyun bertaut erat di perutnya mencegahnya untuk terus melangkah. Kepala Kyuhyun disandarkannya pada punggung Zhou Mi.

"Gege, jangan pergi!" mohon Kyuhyun. Suaranya pecah. "Jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Harusnya kamu memikirkan itu sebelum kamu tidur dengan Sungmin!" Zhou Mi melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dan membuka pintu dengan keras. Leeteuk yang sedang berjalan menuju dapur langsung menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Zhou Mi yang keluar dengan muka yang sangat keruh. 'Apa yang sedang terjadi?' pikirnya. Zhou Mi terus melangkah menuju pintu depan. Sama sekali tak menghiraukan sosok leader Super Junior itu.

"Mau kemana Mimi? Bukannya kamu baru pulang?" Leeteuk memandang penuh tanya ke arah Zhou Mi ketika dilihatnya Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangan yang sama dan mengejar Zhou Mi. Mencoba menghentikan sang koala agar tak meninggalkannya.

Zhou Mi sudah berdiri di depan pintu depan ketika Kyuhyun berhasil menyusulnya. "Tolong jangan pergi! Kumohon gege! Jangan pergi! Aku sangat mencintaimu!"

Zhou Mi tertawa mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun. "Aku tak peduli!" ucap Zhou Mi. Kata-kata bohong itulah yang meluncur dari mulutnya untuk menutupi keputus asaannya. Dia berharap semoga ini hanya mimpi. Dia sangat ingin mempercayai kalau Kyuhyun masih tetap mencintainya. Tapi gambaran Kyuhyun yang berbaring di ranjang dengan Sungmin benar-benar menghancurkan hatinya. Dan dia tak bisa tinggal dengan seseorang yang telah mengkhianatinya dengan sedemikian rupa.

Air mata kembali membasahi pipi Kyuhyun. "Jadi, gege ingin kita putus?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara hampa.

Zhou Mi mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih kepala Kyuhyun. Dibelainya rambut coklat gelap milik kekasihnya. Ditundukkannya kepalanya untuk mencium bibir Kyuhyun. Dicobanya untuk mencium bibir Kyuhyun dengan kasar. Agar Kyuhyun juga merasakan sakit hatinya. Tapi tak bisa! Dia tak bisa melakukan itu pada Kyuhyun. Dia sangat mencintai Kyuhyun dan dia tak akan memaksanya melakukan sesuatu yang tak dikehendakinya. "Apa aku lebih baik dari Sungmin? Kamu menginginkannya kan?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Air matanya mengalir dengan deras di pipinya. "TIDAK!" teriaknya saat Zhou Mi keluar dan menjadikan pintu sebagai pembatas mereka berdua. "TIDAKKKK!"

Terdengar suara banyak langkah kaki yang mendekat setelah mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Leeteuk pada Kyuhyun yang masih mematung di depan pintu. Kyuhyun tak menjawabnya, air matanya mengalir dengan deras. Leeteuk memandang penuh tanya pada member lain yang ada di sana. "Apa yang terjadi?" kali ini nadanya terdengar lebih halus daripada sebelumnya.

.

.

Zhou Mi terus berjalan tanpa mengetahui dengan pasti kemana langkah kakinya membawanya. Dia harus terus mengingatkan dirinya untuk tetap mengontrol emosinya. Jangan sampai dia lepas kontrol dan melakukan sesuatu yang akan disesalinya. Di luar salju sedang turun dengan lumayan deras. Jalanan sudah terlihat putih karena tertutup salju. Zhou Mi tahu, harusnya dia tetap berada di dalam gedung, menunggu sampai hujan salju reda. Tapi dia tak bisa berdiam di dalam gedung "itu". Dia ingin keluar. Ingin pergi jauh-jauh dari tempat terkutuk itu.

Zhou Mi tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Menengadahkan kepalanya dan menikmati tetesan salju yang jatuh di wajahnya. Dijatuhkannya tasnya dan disandarkannya tubuh jangkungnya pada pagar. Air matanya mulai mengalir turun. Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya untuk tidak jatuh. Diusapkannya tangannya ke wajah tampannya, berharap ingatan tentang kejadian yang baru saja terjadi akan mencair seperti salju yang masih terus turun. Kyuhyun, orang yang paling penting untuknya, orang yang paling dicintainya, dan orang yang paling dia percayai tidur dengan lelaki lain. Rasanya sakit, teramat amat sakit. Zhou Mi sama sekali tak menyangka kalau ada rasa sakit yang sampai seperti ini.

Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun melakukan ini? Tidur dengan lelaki lain. Apakah semua yang telah mereka lalui selama ini adalah kebohongan semata? Apakah semua kata cintanya juga bohong? Apakah semua perhatiannya juga bohong? Zhou Mi sangat mencintai Kyuhyun. Tapi dia tak bisa kembali bersamanya. Tidak, setelah melihat semua yang terjadi. Jika hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun hanyalah pengisi kekosongan semata, dia tak akan terlalu peduli. Tapi Kyuhyun adalah miliknya, jadi dia tak bisa tidak mempedulikan apa yang terjadi.

.

.

Semua member terdiam saat melihat Kyuhyun menutup pintu dorm dan berjalan ke kamarnya dengan langkah lunglai. Mereka tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Sungmin yang merasa kalau dia turut ambil bagian dalam masalah ini hanya dapat memandang langkah lunglai Kyuhyun ke kamar mereka. Dia sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi. Zhou Mi memergoki mereka yang tidur dengan tubuh 'polos' dalam satu ranjang. Dan sebagai lelaki normal, dia pasti langsung mengira-ngira apa yang terjadi semalam. Sungmin mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar. Bagaimana bisa dia membiarkan ini terjadi. Dia memang berencana 'menyerang' Kyuhyun semalam, tapi hasratnya langsung turun drastis karena Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya menyebut nama "Mimi". Dan kenapa mereka tak segera memakai baju mereka dan malah tidur dengan tubuh yang polos? Karena mereka sudah terlalu mabuk untuk bangun. Sungmin mendengus kesal. Kenapa masalahnya jadi cerminu seperti ini?

Kyuhyun terus melangkah menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya. Dia menghidupkan shower, berdiri di bawahnya dan menghadap ke arah cermin. Air matanya masih mengalir dengan deras di pipinya. Kyuhyun merasa kalau dirinya adalah orang yang sangat kejam. Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan ini terhadap Zhou Mi? Dia tak ingin kehilangan Zhou Mi, dia tak ingin sendiri. Dia sangat membutuhkan Zhou Mi. Dia menginginkan Zhou Mi. Dia mencintai Zhou Mi dengan intensitas yang kadang-kadang membuatnya takut. Dia tak tahu kenapa dia bisa tidur dengan Sungmin!

Dan Zhou Mi, sekarang berada di luar sana. Zhou Mi yang kini membencinya. Zhou Mi sendirian di bawah guyuran hujan salju yang semakin deras. Kyuhyun yang menyebabkan Zhou Mi membeku di luar sana. Dengan penuh emosi, Kyuhyun memukul cermin dihadapannya. Cermin yang menampilkan wajah dan tubuh kotornya itu hancur berkeping-keping dengan suara yang cukup memekakkan. Darah merah mengalir dari buku-buku tangan Kyuhyun yang menghantam cermin itu.

Kyuhyun sendiri lagi. Lelaki yang sangat dicintainya, yang menjadi tempat bergantungnya, meninggalkannya karena kebodohannya sendiri. Zhou Mi tak akan pernah kembali, dia sudah melakukan fatal. Dan itu hanya karena dia tak berfikir.

Kyuhyun kehilangan Zhou Mi. Dia kehilangan Zhou Mi untuk selamanya karena Zhou Mi tak akan pernah kembali. Pemikiran itu membekas dengan jelas di pikiran Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengamati pecahan cermin yang menumpuk di kakinya. Pecahan itu terlihat sangat runcing dan tajam. Sebuah pikiran baru melintas di otaknya. Pecahan itu bisa mengakhirinya hidupnya dengan cukup menyakitkan. Tapi mungkin tak cukup sakit seperti yang dirasakan hatinya sekarang .

'_Kamu orang yang tak berguna', _sebuah suara terdengar di otaknya, terdengar begitu yakin. '_Kamu melakukan sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan, semua itu karena kamu orang yang kejam. Akhirilah sekarang juga, semuanya akan menjadi lebih baik tanpa adanya dirimu'._ Kyuhyun berjongkok, bersiap mengambil pecahan cermin yang terlihat paling tajam ketika sebagian dari otaknya yang masih bisa berfikir dengan rasional berteriak mengingatkannya kalau yang dilakukannya itu sangat bodoh. Tapi otaknya yang telah mati karena pemikiran dia telah kehilangan Zhou Mi untuk selamanya membutakannya. Diraihnya pecahan cermin dengan tangannya yang telah berlumuran darah. Digenggamnya cermin itu dengan erat. Telapak tangannya terkoyak karena sudut-sudut yang tajam dari pecahan cermin itu. Kyuhyun mengamati darah yang mengalir dari telapak tangannya dengan tatapan dingin. Dia tak merasakan apa-apa. Tak ada rasa sakit saat pecahan cermin itu mengoyak kulitnya. Diangkatnya tangan kirinya dan ditekannya pecahan cermin itu tepat di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Darah mengalir dengan deras dari pembuluh nadinya yang telah terkoyak…

.

.

Te be ce…

.

.

Gimana-gimana? Kira-kira Mina cocok mbuat fict yang sedih seperti ini gak? Gak tahu kenapa kok Mina tiba-tiba kesambet dan mbuat fict yang gaje kayak gini…

Btw, dikit curhat ya? Ini perasaan Mina aja atau emang selama promosi SJM di Taiwan Kyuppa itu tambah sexy ya? Kok Kyuppa di acara fansmeet keliatan sexy abis. Cuma makai hem putih panjang dan sepertinya gak pake daleman. Padahal yang lain makai dobelan jas. Badannya jadi kelihatan banget bentuknya. Cuma yang jadi pertanyaan Mina, itu otot atau tumpukan lemak ya?

Dan saat Kyuppa berdiri di samping Mi-ge, why both of him look so adorable? Badan mereka berdua mbuat Mina ngiler. Kyuppa yang sexy abis, dan Mi-ge yang badannya bener-bener perfect sebagai model. Oh God, kenapa kau ciptakan makhluk-makhluk penebar feromon seperti mereka?

Hehe… maaf. Curhatnya jadi kepanjangan. Seperti biasa Mina ucapkan trima kasih banyak buat yang udah mau mbuat fict abal ini dan terima kasih yang sangat buanyak buat yang udah mau ngasih komentar, dan kritik. Asal jangan hinaan. Ntar Mina nangis. Hehehe…


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle :: BETRAYAL**

**Pairing :: Broken KyuMi, Broken KyuMin**

**Cast :: Kyuhyun (Kui Xian), Zhou Mi, Sungmin, All SJ member **

**Genre :: Romance / Hurt? / Tragedy?**

**Rate :: K+ ke atas..**

**Warning :: Yaoi, gaje(s), gak mutu, typo(s), bahasanya kayaknya agak sulit dimengerti..**

**Disclimer :: SEMUANYA punya couplenya masing-masing… **

.

.

Sungmin berdiri dengan gelisah di kamarnya. Hampir setengah jam dia menunggu Kyuhyun. Dia yakin Kyuhyun ada kamar mandi. Karena masih terdengar suara guyuran shower dari dalam. Di semakin tak sabar menunggu Kyuhyun keluar. Memang apa yang dilakukannya di dalam sana? Kenapa sampai membutuhkan waktu setengah jam. Dia ingin segera menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, karena keadaannya jauh lebih sadar daripada Kyuhyun semalam. Tak ada yang terjadi diantara mereka.

Sungmin beranjak mendekati pintu kamar mandi dan mengetuknya dengan lumayan keras. "Kyuhyunnie kamu ada di dalam?"

Tak ada sahutan dari dalam. Hanya terdengar suara tetesan shower. Perasaan Sungmin mulai tidak enak. Diketuknya pintu itu sekali lagi. "Kyuhyunie! Buka pintunya!"

Masih tak ada sahutan dari dalam. Sungmin mulai tak sabar. Dia mundur beberapa langkah dan bersiap mendobrak pintu kamar mandi. Dengan segenap tenaga dibenturkannya tubuhnya ke daun pintu. Terdengar suara brak keras saat slot kunci rusak dan daun pintu yang terbuka menabrak tembok kamar mandi. Sungmin yang masih terengah-engah membelalakkan matanya. Menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya. Kyuhyun terduduk di bawah shower. Tubuhnya basah kuyup. Tapi bukan hanya itu yang membuat Sungmin terpaku. Lantai kamar mandi yang semula berwarna putih kini telah berwarna merah. Semerah darah Kyuhyun yang masih terus mengalir dari nadi tangan kirinya dan buku-buku jari tangannya.

"TIDAK!" Sungmin berteriak histeris. "Kyuhyun, apa yang kau lakukan? APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Sungmin berlutut di depan Kyuhyun yang mulai tak sadarkan diri karena darahnya terlalu banyak yang keluar. "HYUNG?" panggilnya. "Semuanya kemari sekarang. Seseorang telepon ambulans!".

Siwon adalah yang pertama datang. Disusul oleh Leeteuk yang berlari di belakangnya. Semua member yang saat itu memang sedang libur terlihat syok. Leeteuk orang pertama yang sadar dari keterkejutannya dan segera menelpon ambulans. Masih sempat disuruhnya seseorang untuk mencoba menghentikan darah yang terus mengalir dari tangan Kyuhyun sebelum dia berbicara dengan entah siapa di seberang sana.

Leeteuk mendekati Kyuhyun ketika tak ada seorang pun yang mendekatinya untuk mencoba menghentikan pendarahannya. Dirobeknya kaos yang dipakainya dan mengikat sobekan kain itu di lengan Kyuhyun. Sobekan yang lain dia gunakan untuk menutup luka yang menganga lebar dari pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun. Usaha yang percuma. Karena darah terus saja merembes membasahi kain itu. "Kenapa kamu melakukan ini Kyuhyunnie?" Suara Leeteuk pecah. Air matanya mulai merembes membasahi pipinya.

"Apa kita harus mencari Mimi-ge?" Henry memandang penuh tanya ke arah hyungdeulnya. Wajahnya pias. Dia juga sangat terkejut dengan tindakan nekat yang dilakukan oleh Kui Xian-ge nya ini.

"Aku yang akan mencarinya." Sungmin beranjak dari sisi Kyuhyun. Dia tak perduli dengan tubuhnya yang sekarang basah kuyup dan juga bersimbah darah Kyuhyun. "Ini salahku. Aku yang harus mencari Zhou Mi." Sungmin setengah berlari keluar dari kamar itu. Dia harus menemukan Zhou Mi secepatnya.

Di pintu kamar, Donghei menarik tangannya "Tunggu! Apa tidak apa-apa? Mimi-ge tak akan mendengarkan apapun yang hyung katakan."

Sungmin menggeleng dengan putus asa. "Kyuhyun membutuhkan Zhou Mi. Zhou Mi harus menemaninya."

Donghei mengangguk mengerti. Diantara mereka semua, Zhou Mi lah yang paling dibutuhkan oleh Kyuhyun saat ini. Dilepaskannya pegangan tangannya di lengan Sungmin dan membiarkannya pergi.

.

.

Sungmin turun sampai lantai dasar dan berputar-putar di lobi sebentar. Berharap menemukan sosok jangkung berambut merah yang tengah duduk. Sayangnya harapannya tak terkabul. Tak ada seorangpun yang dikenalnya di lobi.

Sungmin keluar dari gedung apartemen. Tubuhnya langsung menggigil kedinginan begitu salju mengenai kulitnya. Dia tak tahu kemana arah Zhou Mi pergi dan seberapa jauh Zhou Mi sekarang. Dia terus melangkahkan kakinya. Berharap Zhou Mi belum pergi terlalu jauh. Sungmin terus berlari di bawah guyuran hujan salju. Kadang kala dia terpeleset karena salju yang licin. Tapi rasa paniknya yang sangat besar membuatnya tak menyadari rasa menusuk yang mulai terasa dari pergelangan kakinya yang mulai membengkak.

Akhirnya, dia menemukan sosok tinggi itu yang tengah bersandar di pagar dengan kedua tangannya menutupi wajahya yang menunduk. Zhou Mi langsung mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke arah datangnya Sungmin saat dia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekatinya.

Amarah langsung terlihat di matanya ketika dia sadar siapa yang menuju ke arahnya. "Kemari untuk mentertawakanku? Pergi!" Zhou Mi berteriak di hadapan Sungmin. Tangannya terkepal dan memukul keras wajah lelaki di hadapannya. Sungmin merasakan darah keluar dari sudut-sudut bibirnya. Pipinya terasa sangat sakit. Tangannya terulur untuk menyeka darah dari bibirnya dan menyentuh pipinya yang sepertinya lebam. Sungmin membuka mulutnya, sadar apa yang akan dikatakannya jauh lebih penting sekarang.

"Zhou Mi, aku minta maaf. Jeongmal Mianhe. Karena itulah aku di sini sekarang. Walaupun aku minta maaf bukan dengan alasan yang kau pikirkan. Sekarang kamu harus pulang ke dorm!" Sungmin berharap Zhou Mi akan mendengarnya dan pulang ke dorm tanpa melewati sebuah perkelahian dulu.

"Kenapa aku harus mendengarkanmu?" Zhou Mi berteriak lagi di hadapan Sungmin. Tangannya terkepal erat di samping tubuhnya. Butuh usaha yang sangat besar agar tangannya tetap berada di tempatnya.

"Karena Kyuhyun memotong pergelangan tangannya." Sahut Sungmin pelan. Wajah Zhou Mi berubah. Seandainya kondisinya tidak genting seperti ini, Sungmin pasti akan menikmati perubahan ekspresi Zhou Mi yang aneh. Dari ekspresi penuh amarah menjadi ekspresi syok. Mulutnya menganga lebar dan matanya membelalak tak percaya.

"Apa?" Zhou Mi mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. " Tidak! Gege bohong. GEGE BOHONG!" Zhou Mi berteriak histeris.

"Aku harap aku bisa mengatakan kalau itu bohong!" Sungmin berkata lemah. Dan sebelum dia mengatakan apapun lagi, Zhou Mi sudah berlari melewatinya menuju dorm. Sungmin mengikutinya dari belakang.

Zhou Mi membanting pintu dorm dengan kasar. Berharap apapun yang dikatakan oleh Sungmin hanyalah kebohongan semata atau itu hanyalah mimpi. Dia tak melihat seorangpun di ruang tengah. Dengan segera di menuju kamar Kyuhyun dimana semua member tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi.

Zhou Mi terus berjalan melewati orang-orang yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang duduk di lantai kamar mandi dengan ceceran darah dimana-mana. Kain di pergelangan tangannya sudah berwarna merah pekat akibat darah yang terus saja merembes keluar dari lukanya. Zhou Mi jatuh terduduk di hadapan Kyuhyun. Lututnya membentur keras lantai kamar mandi yang dingin. "Tidak!" katanya lirih. "TIDAK!"

Sungmin memasuki kamar beberapa detik kemudian. Dia beringsut melewati Hyungdeul dan dongsengseulnya untuk mendekati Kyuhyun. Melihat Sungmin, Zhou Mi kembali merasakan amarah yang tadi telah sirna kini kembali melandanya. Dipukulnya lagi muka sungmin dengan keras. "Ini semua salahmu!" teriaknya. Zhou Mi sudah siap untuk memukul Sungmin lagi ketika Siwon menahan tangannya.

"Hentikan Mimi-ge! Kyuhyunie lebih membutuhkanmu sekarang!" ujarnya. Zhou Mi memandang nyalang ke arah Sungmin yang masih tersungkur di lantai. Ditahannya keinginannya untuk menerjang Sungmin lagi. Kata-kata Siwon benar. Kyuhyun membutuhkannya sekarang.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Zhou Mi berkata dengan lirih. Menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam pangkuannya. "Bagaimana bisa kamu melakukan ini? Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kamu melukai dirimu sendiri? Jangan tinggalkan aku, Kui Xian!" Zhou Mi menangis. Air matanya jatuh membasahi wajah Kyuhyun, matanya terpejam. Dipeluknya bahu Kyuhyun dengan erat. "Tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak, ..."

Tiba-tiba mata Kyuhyun yang semula terpejam, sedikit membuka "Mimi-ge?" lirihnya. "Maafkan aku! Aku orang yang sangat jahat. Tapi dia atas semuanya itu, aku mencintaimu."

"Aku memaafkanmu." Kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari bibir Zhou Mi. Dieratkannya pelukannya ke tubuh Kyuhyun "Aku memaafkanmu. Jangan meninggalkanku. Aku mencintaimu. Jangan berani-beraninya kamu meninggalkanku."

Sebuah senyum tersungging di bibir pucat Kyuhyun. "Itu sudah di luar kendaliku sekarang!"

"Bagaimana bisa kamu melakukan ini?" Zhou Mi berkata dengan penuh amarah. "Tinggalah bersamaku!" Dia mencium bibir Kyuhyun. Perasaan takutlah yang menyelimuti hati Zhou Mi sekarang. Bibir itu terasa begitu dingin. Benar-benar sangat dingin. Hanya satu yang sedikit mengurangi rasa takutnya, Kyuhyun memberikan respon seperti yang biasa dilakukannya jika Zhou Mi menciumnya.

"Setidaknya aku tahu… Aku tahu kalau gege masih mencintaiku." Suara Kyuhyun melemah dan matanya mulai terpejam.

"Tentu saja aku mencintaimu." Sahut Zhou Mi. "Jangan pernah meragukannya!"

"…." Kyuhyun mengatakan sesuatu dengan suara yang amat lirih hingga Zhou Mi pun tak bisa mendengarnya. Tubuh Kyuhyun terasa semakin lemah dalam pelukan Zhou Mi.

"Tidak!" Zhou Mi berteriak. " Hentikan! Jangan berani meninggalkanku Kui Xian!" Zhou Mi memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan putus asa. "Kui Xian, kamu tidak boleh mati. Aku… aku menginginkanmu. Kamu satu-satunya yang kuinginkan di dunia ini. Kamu tak boleh mati!" Zhou Mi mulai menangis lagi dengan pemikiran Kyuhyun telah meninggalkannya.

Tangan Kyuhyun yang terkulai bergerak berlahan untuk menghapus air mata yang mengalir deras dari mata Zhou Mi. "Jangan menangis Mimi-ge! Jangan menangis. Jangan membuang air matamu untuk seseorang sepertiku."

Zhou Mi menangkap tangan Kyuhyun dan tetap menahannya di pipinya. Hanya genggaman tangannyalah yang sepertinya menyangga tangan Kyuhyun. Sudah tak ada sedikit tenaga pun yang dimiliki Kyuhyun.

"Mimi-ge, panggil namaku!" Zhou Mi masih mendengar suara lirih Kyuhyun di telinganya.

"Kui Xian, Kui Xian, Kui Xian, Kui Xian, Kui Xian, Kui Xian, …" baru enam kali Zhou Mi menyebut namanya Kyuhyun sudah kehilangan kesadarannya. Dadanya sudah tak bergerak.

"KUI XIAN? KUI XIAN? TIDAKKKKKK!" Zhou Mi berteriak histeris. Air matanya mengalir deras. Dieratkannya pelukannya ke tubuh kekasihnya yang semakin dingin. Tak ada seorangpun yang mengeluarkan suara. Hanya isakan-isakan lirih yang terdengar.

.

.

Zhou Mi berdiri di ruangan ini. Ruangan yang dulu merupakan kamar tidur Kyuhyun. Tak ada yang berubah dengan kamar ini. Semuanya masih tetap sama seperti saat pemiliknya masih ada. Laptop hitamnya ada di atas meja di samping sebuah PSP yang juga berwarna hitam. Sebuah handphone tergelatak tanpa nyawa di atas ranjang. Benar-benar tak ada yang berubah.

Walaupun dorm ini tak lagi menjadi rumah bagi super junior, tapi keadaan kamar ini tetap dijaga seperti dulu. Kadang-kadang akan ada member yang kemari, kadang pula orang tua dan kakak Kyuhyun yang kemari. Mencari serpihan kenangan tentang seseorang yang sangat mereka cintai.

Zhou Mi berjalan mendekati meja kecil di dekat ranjang. Ada sebuah bingkai foto yang menampakkan wajah bahagia dua orang lelaki. Dibelainya wajah seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya itu.

"Sudah satu bulan berlalu Kui Xian!"

Yah… sudah satu bulan berlalu sejak kepergian Kyuhyun. Banyak orang yang terpukul dengan kepergiannya. Ayah Kyuhyun menitikkan air matanya saat mendengar kabar kepergian putranya. Ibunya berkali-kali pingsan tak bisa menerima kepergian putra kesayangannya. Kakaknya menjerit histeris sambil memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun yang telah terbujur kaku. Semua member super junior menundukkan kepalanya. juga terpukul dengan kepergian magnae mereka.

Sudah sebulan juga, Zhou Mi melupakan senyumnya, melupakan tawanya. Semuanya ikut pergi dengan meninggalnya Kyuhyun. Zhou Mi memang tak pernah meneteskan air mata lagi semenjak hari kematian Kyuhyun, tapi dia juga tak pernah merasa hidup lagi semenjak hari itu. Kemanapun dia pergi, dia merasa melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah menangis. Dia tak pernah tidur dengan nyenyak, karena Kyuhyun akan terus muncul di dalam tidurnya. Penyesalan di hatinya sangatlah besar. Apalagi setelah Sungmin menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi malam itu. Dia semakin merasa amat sangat menyesal. Dalam otaknya selalu terlintas kalau dialah yang telah membunuh Kyuhyun. Dialah yang telah memaksa orang yang sangat dicintainya itu untuk mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri.

Zhou Mi beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Tempat Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Diamatinya sekeliling ruangan itu. ruangan itu sudah bersih dari noda-noda darah. Hanya tersisa pecahan cermin yang entah kenapa tidak dibuang saat orang-orang membersihkan ruangan ini. Zhou Mi berjongkok dan mengambil pecahan cermin yang masih menyimpan noda darah di permukaannya. Pecahan cermin yang digunakan Kyuhyun untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Zhou Mi terus menimang pecahan kaca itu.

"Kui Xian, aku sudah menuruti permintaanmu. Aku sudah tak pernah lagi meneteskan air mata sejak kamu meninggalkanku. Tapi mungkin ada satu hal yang kau lupakan. Kau tak memintaku untuk terus hidup tanpamu kan?" Zhou Mi berbicara seolah-olah dia sedang bersama Kyuhyun.

"Karena kamu tak memintanya, maka jangan salahkan aku kalau aku ingin segera menyusulmu. Sudah satu bulan sejak kita berpisah. Dan aku sudah tak tahan ingin segera bertemu denganmu. Aku sangat merindukanmu Kui Xian. Aku sangat merindukan pelukan hangatmu. Aku sangat merindukan canda tawamu. Aku merindukan suaramu. Kenapa kamu meinggalkanku Kui Xian?" titik-titik bening mulai mengalir di pipi Zhou Mi. Berbagai perasaan membuncah di dadanya. Penyesalan, kesedihan, dan kerinduan.

"Kui Xian, tunggulah aku! Aku akan segera menemuimu dan bersujud meminta maaf di hadapanmu. Wo ye ai ni, my Kui Xian!" dengan tekad yang bulat, Zhou Mi mengiris pergelangan tangan kirinya seperti yang dilakukan Kyuhyun dulu. Dengan berlahan matanya mulai menutup seiring tetes demi tetes darah yang mengalir dari tangannya. Sebuah senyum sedih terukhir di bibirnya. Akhirnya dia bisa menemui Kui Xian-nya.

.

.

End

.

.

Sesuai permintaan chingudeul semua yang telah berkenan review, Mina updet cerita ini secepatnya. Mianhe kalau akhirnya mengecewakan. Mina buat Mimi meninggal juga karena Mina gak bisa mbayangin Mimi nyari gantinya Kyuhyun.

Balasan review ::

**Kyuhyunniewife :: **Ya… Sungmin dan Kyuhyun gak nyampe 'sana. Tapi Mimi mikirnya mereka ngelakuinnya udah mpe 'sana'. Yah pikiran normal sih, jika melihat pakaian mereka yang berserakan. Dan Kyu gak bisa membela diri karena dia benar-benar mabuk dan gak ingat apa-apa.

Yang di promosi SJM, setelah Mina perhatikan lagi, sepertinya itu campuran antara otot dan lemak deh… Cuma emang Kyu keliatannya naik berat badannya. Gak papa sih, masih keliatan sexy kok.

**Kyunnie :: **ini udah cepet kan lanjutannya. cuma 2 hari lho! He..he.. makasih dah review.

**Mrs. Zhou :: **kalau mbaca yang chapter satu aja phi udah nangis, maka Mina tebak Phi nangis darah mbaca chapter 2 ini karena Mimi kita tercinta akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyusul Kyu. Sungmin aslinya emang naksir Kyu. Cuma Kyu nya lebih milih Mimi. Kyu Cuma nganggep Sungmin sebagai hyungnya.

**Kim chaeri :: **cerita ini emang sedih. Makanya genrenya masuk ke tragedy. Cuma kemarin Mina lupa nyantumin genrenya. Gomawo udah mau review.

**LittleLiappe :: **Rated T. aslinya tu waktu Mina ngetik Mina lupa aturan pemakaian rate. Jadinya Mina nulisnya rated K+ ke atas. Hehe… ketahuan deh errornya Mina. Kyu? Dia bunuh diri karena merasa sangat bersalah ma Mimi.

**Nhi :: **udah baca yang chapter ini kan? Kyu gak selamat. Makasih dah review.

.

.

Makasih banget buat yang udah review. Untuk yang review chapter 2 nanti Mina balas di "Forgive Me Kyuhyunnie" aja ya? (sekalian promosi). Dan setelah ini, mungkin Mina hiatus buat sementara waktu. Mau konsen buat semesteran.

GOMAWOOOOOOOOOOO


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle :: BETRAYAL**

**Pairing :: KyuMi**

**Cast :: Kyuhyun (Kui Xian), Zhou Mi, Sungmin, All SJ member **

**Genre :: Romance / Hurt?**

**Rate ::K+ ke atas..**

**Warning :: Yaoi, gaje(s), gak mutu, typo(s), bahasanya kayaknya agak sulit dimengerti..**

**Disclimer ::SEMUANYA punya couplenya masing-masing… **

**Ini ceritanya sama dengan yang sebelumnya. Hanya saja Mina rubah endingnya. Karena banyak yang complain kenapa Kyuhyun dan Zhou Mi mati? Khusus untuk Kim Chaeri yang minta sekuel yang berbeda.**

.

.

Sungmin berdiri dengan gelisah di kamarnya. Hampir setengah jam dia menunggu Kyuhyun. Dia yakin Kyuhyun ada kamar mandi. Karena masih terdengar suara guyuran shower dari dalam. Di semakin tak sabar menunggu Kyuhyun keluar. Memang apa yang dilakukannya di dalam sana? Kenapa sampai membutuhkan waktu setengah jam. Dia ingin segera menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, karena keadaannya jauh lebih sadar daripada Kyuhyun semalam. Tak ada yang terjadi diantara mereka.

Sungmin beranjak mendekati pintu kamar mandi dan mengetuknya dengan lumayan keras. "Kyuhyunnie kamu ada di dalam?"

Tak ada sahutan dari dalam. Hanya terdengar suara tetesan shower. Perasaan Sungmin mulai tidak enak. Diketuknya pintu itu sekali lagi. "Kyuhyunie! Buka pintunya!"

Masih tak ada sahutan dari dalam. Sungmin mulai tak sabar. Dia mundur beberapa langkah dan bersiap mendobrak pintu kamar mandi. Dengan segenap tenaga dibenturkannya tubuhnya ke daun pintu. Terdengar suara brak keras saat slot kunci rusak dan daun pintu yang terbuka menabrak tembok kamar mandi. Sungmin yang masih terengah-engah membelalakkan matanya. Menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya. Kyuhyun terduduk di bawah shower. Tubuhnya basah kuyup. Tapi bukan hanya itu yang membuat Sungmin terpaku. Lantai kamar mandi yang semula berwarna putih kini telah berwarna merah. Semerah darah Kyuhyun yang masih terus mengalir dari nadi tangan kirinya dan buku-buku jari tangannya.

"TIDAK!" Sungmin berteriak histeris. "Kyuhyun, apa yang kau lakukan? APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Sungmin berlutut di depan Kyuhyun yang mulai tak sadarkan diri karena darahnya terlalu banyak yang keluar. "HYUNG?" panggilnya. "Semuanya kemari sekarang. Seseorang telepon ambulans!".

Siwon adalah yang pertama datang. Disusul oleh Leeteuk yang berlari di belakangnya. Semua member yang saat itu memang sedang libur terlihat syok. Leeteuk orang pertama yang sadar dari keterkejutannya dan segera menelpon ambulans. Masih sempat disuruhnya seseorang untuk mencoba menghentikan darah yang terus mengalir dari tangan Kyuhyun sebelum dia berbicara dengan entah siapa di seberang sana.

Leeteuk mendekati Kyuhyun ketika tak ada seorang pun yang mendekatinya untuk mencoba menghentikan pendarahannya. Dirobeknya kaos yang dipakainya dan mengikat sobekan kain itu di lengan Kyuhyun. Sobekan yang lain dia gunakan untuk menutup luka yang menganga lebar dari pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun. Usaha yang percuma. Karena darah terus saja merembes membasahi kain itu. "Kenapa kamu melakukan ini Kyuhyunnie?" Suara Leeteuk pecah. Air matanya mulai merembes membasahi pipinya.

"Apa kita harus mencari Mimi-ge?" Henry memandang penuh tanya ke arah hyungdeulnya. Wajahnya pias. Dia juga sangat terkejut dengan tindakan nekat yang dilakukan oleh Kui Xian-ge nya ini.

"Aku yang akan mencarinya." Sungmin beranjak dari sisi Kyuhyun. Dia tak perduli dengan tubuhnya yang sekarang basah kuyup dan juga bersimbah darah Kyuhyun. "Ini salahku. Aku yang harus mencari Zhou Mi." Sungmin setengah berlari keluar dari kamar itu. Dia harus menemukan Zhou Mi secepatnya.

Di pintu kamar, Donghei menarik tangannya "Tunggu! Apa tidak apa-apa? Mimi-ge tak akan mendengarkan apapun yang hyung katakan."

Sungmin menggeleng dengan putus asa. "Kyuhyun membutuhkan Zhou Mi. Zhou Mi harus menemaninya."

Donghei mengangguk mengerti. Diantara mereka semua, Zhou Mi lah yang paling dibutuhkan oleh Kyuhyun saat ini. Dilepaskannya pegangan tangannya di lengan Sungmin dan membiarkannya pergi.

.

.

Sungmin turun sampai lantai dasar dan berputar-putar di lobi sebentar. Berharap menemukan sosok jangkung berambut merah yang tengah duduk. Sayangnya harapannya tak terkabul. Tak ada seorangpun yang dikenalnya di lobi.

Sungmin keluar dari gedung apartemen. Tubuhnya langsung menggigil kedinginan begitu salju mengenai kulitnya. Dia tak tahu kemana arah Zhou Mi pergi dan seberapa jauh Zhou Mi sekarang. Dia terus melangkahkan kakinya. Berharap Zhou Mi belum pergi terlalu jauh. Sungmin terus berlari di bawah guyuran hujan salju. Kadang kala dia terpeleset karena salju yang licin. Tapi rasa paniknya yang sangat besar membuatnya tak menyadari rasa menusuk yang mulai terasa dari pergelangan kakinya yang mulai membengkak.

Akhirnya, dia menemukan sosok tinggi itu yang tengah bersandar di pagar dengan kedua tangannya menutupi wajahya yang menunduk. Zhou Mi langsung mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke arah datangnya Sungmin saat dia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekatinya.

Amarah langsung terlihat di matanya ketika dia sadar siapa yang menuju ke arahnya. "Kemari untuk mentertawakanku? Pergi!" Zhou Mi berteriak di hadapan Sungmin. Tangannya terkepal dan memukul keras wajah lelaki di hadapannya. Sungmin merasakan darah keluar dari sudut-sudut bibirnya. Pipinya terasa sangat sakit. Tangannya terulur untuk menyeka darah dari bibirnya dan menyentuh pipinya yang sepertinya lebam. Sungmin membuka mulutnya, sadar apa yang akan dikatakannya jauh lebih penting sekarang.

"Zhou Mi, aku minta maaf. Jeongmal Mianhe. Karena itulah aku di sini sekarang. Walaupun aku minta maaf bukan dengan alasan yang kau pikirkan. Sekarang kamu harus pulang ke dorm!" Sungmin berharap Zhou Mi akan mendengarnya dan pulang ke dorm tanpa melewati sebuah perkelahian dulu.

"Kenapa aku harus mendengarkanmu?" Zhou Mi berteriak lagi di hadapan Sungmin. Tangannya terkepal erat di samping tubuhnya. Butuh usaha yang sangat besar agar tangannya tetap berada di tempatnya.

"Karena Kyuhyun memotong pergelangan tangannya." Sahut Sungmin pelan. Wajah Zhou Mi berubah. Seandainya kondisinya tidak genting seperti ini, Sungmin pasti akan menikmati perubahan ekspresi Zhou Mi yang aneh. Dari ekspresi penuh amarah menjadi ekspresi syok. Mulutnya menganga lebar dan matanya membelalak tak percaya.

"Apa?" Zhou Mi mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. " Tidak! Gege bohong. GEGE BOHONG!" Zhou Mi berteriak histeris.

"Aku harap aku bisa mengatakan kalau itu bohong!" Sungmin berkata lemah. Dan sebelum dia mengatakan apapun lagi, Zhou Mi sudah berlari melewatinya menuju dorm. Sungmin mengikutinya dari belakang.

Zhou Mi membanting pintu dorm dengan kasar. Berharap apapun yang dikatakan oleh Sungmin hanyalah kebohongan semata atau itu hanyalah mimpi. Dia tak melihat seorangpun di ruang tengah. Dengan segera di menuju kamar Kyuhyun dimana semua member tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi.

Zhou Mi terus berjalan melewati orang-orang yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang duduk di lantai kamar mandi dengan ceceran darah dimana-mana. Kain di pergelangan tangannya sudah berwarna merah pekat akibat darah yang terus saja merembes keluar dari lukanya. Zhou Mi jatuh terduduk di hadapan Kyuhyun. Lututnya membentur keras lantai kamar mandi yang dingin. "Tidak!" katanya lirih. "TIDAK!"

Sungmin memasuki kamar beberapa detik kemudian. Dia beringsut melewati Hyungdeul dan dongsengseulnya untuk mendekati Kyuhyun. Melihat Sungmin, Zhou Mi kembali merasakan amarah yang tadi telah sirna kini kembali melandanya. Dipukulnya lagi muka sungmin dengan keras. "Ini semua salahmu!" teriaknya. Zhou Mi sudah siap untuk memukul Sungmin lagi ketika Siwon menahan tangannya.

"Hentikan Mimi-ge! Kyuhyunie lebih membutuhkanmu sekarang!" ujarnya. Zhou Mi memandang nyalang ke arah Sungmin yang masih tersungkur di lantai. Ditahannya keinginannya untuk menerjang Sungmin lagi. Kata-kata Siwon benar. Kyuhyun membutuhkannya sekarang.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Zhou Mi berkata dengan lirih. Menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam pangkuannya. "Bagaimana bisa kamu melakukan ini? Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kamu melukai dirimu sendiri? Jangan tinggalkan aku, Kui Xian!" Zhou Mi menangis. Air matanya jatuh membasahi wajah Kyuhyun, matanya terpejam. Dipeluknya bahu Kyuhyun dengan erat. "Tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak, ..."

Tiba-tiba mata Kyuhyun yang semula terpejam, sedikit membuka "Mimi-ge?" lirihnya. "Maafkan aku! Aku orang yang sangat jahat. Tapi dia atas semuanya itu, aku mencintaimu."

"Aku memaafkanmu." Kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari bibir Zhou Mi. Dieratkannya pelukannya ke tubuh Kyuhyun "Aku memaafkanmu. Jangan meninggalkanku. Aku mencintaimu. Jangan berani-beraninya kamu meninggalkanku."

Sebuah senyum tersungging di bibir pucat Kyuhyun. "Itu sudah di luar kendaliku sekarang!"

"Bagaimana bisa kamu melakukan ini?" Zhou Mi berkata dengan penuh amarah. "Tinggalah bersamaku!" Dia mencium bibir Kyuhyun. Perasaan takutlah yang menyelimuti hati Zhou Mi sekarang. Bibir itu terasa begitu dingin. Benar-benar sangat dingin. Hanya satu yang sedikit mengurangi rasa takutnya, Kyuhyun memberikan respon seperti yang biasa dilakukannya jika Zhou Mi menciumnya.

"Setidaknya aku tahu… Aku tahu kalau gege masih mencintaiku." Suara Kyuhyun melemah dan matanya mulai terpejam.

"Tentu saja aku mencintaimu." Sahut Zhou Mi. "Jangan pernah meragukannya!"

"…." Kyuhyun mengatakan sesuatu dengan suara yang amat lirih hingga Zhou Mi pun tak bisa mendengarnya. Tubuh Kyuhyun terasa semakin lemah dalam pelukan Zhou Mi.

"Tidak!" Zhou Mi berteriak. " Hentikan! Jangan berani meninggalkanku Kui Xian!" Zhou Mi memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan putus asa. "Kui Xian, kamu tidak boleh mati. Aku… aku menginginkanmu. Kamu satu-satunya yang kuinginkan di dunia ini. Kamu tak boleh mati!" Zhou Mi mulai menangis lagi dengan pemikiran Kyuhyun telah meninggalkannya.

Tangan Kyuhyun yang terkulai bergerak berlahan untuk menghapus air mata yang mengalir deras dari mata Zhou Mi. "Jangan menangis Mimi-ge! Jangan menangis. Jangan membuang air matamu untuk seseorang sepertiku."

Zhou Mi menangkap tangan Kyuhyun dan tetap menahannya di pipinya. Hanya genggaman tangannyalah yang sepertinya menyangga tangan Kyuhyun. Sudah tak ada sedikit tenaga pun yang dimiliki Kyuhyun.

"Mimi-ge, panggil namaku!" Zhou Mi masih mendengar suara lirih Kyuhyun di telinganya.

"Kui Xian, Kui Xian, Kui Xian, Kui Xian, Kui Xian, Kui Xian, …" baru enam kali Zhou Mi menyebut namanya Kyuhyun sudah kehilangan kesadarannya. Dadanya sudah tak bergerak.

"KUI XIAN? KUI XIAN? TIDAKKKKKK!" Zhou Mi berteriak histeris. Air matanya mengalir deras. Dieratkannya pelukannya ke tubuh kekasihnya yang semakin dingin. Tak ada seorangpun yang mengeluarkan suara. Hanya isakan-isakan lirih yang terdengar.

.

.

Zhou Mi berdiri terpaku di depan sebuah kamar yang di depannya bertuliskan Ruang VVIP No 13. Cho Kyuhyun. Di tangan kirinya ada buket bunga. Sedangkan tangan kanannya menimang sebuah kotak mungil berwarna biru sapphire. Dia ragu untuk memasuki ruangan itu mengingat apa yang telah terjadi tiga hari yang lalu. Kyuhyun memang tidak marah dengan ketololannya yang mengira Kyuhyun telah mengkhianatinya dan menyebabkannya hampir kehilangan nyawanya karena Kyuhyun nekat memotong pergelangan tangannya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum saat dia menangis histeris meminta maaf pada kekasihnya itu. Dia sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau dia kecewa dengan ketidakpercayaan Zhou Mi.

Tangan Zhou Mi yang telah terulur untuk membuka kenop pintu itu kembali terhenti. Didengarnya suara tawa dari dalam. Pasti hyungdeul Kyuhyun datang. Karena dia bisa mendengar suara tawa Shindong, Ryeowook, dan Donghei. Keadaan Kyuhyun memang sudah semakin membaik. Dan semua member super junior yang sangat bahagia karena mereka tak jadi kehilangan magnae kesayangan mereka selalu meluangkan waktu di tengah jadwal yang padat untuk menemani Kyuhyun. Zhou Mi sendiri sejak Kyuhyun sadar jarang sekali meninggalkan sisi Kyuhyun. kecuali untuk pulang ke dorm sebentar. Dia tak ikut bercanda seperti member yang lain. Dia hanya duduk di samping ranjang Kyuhyun dan terus menggenggam tangannya ataupun memeluk pinggangnya. Hanya sekali dia histeris saat Kyuhyun kembali membuka matanya dan setelahnya dia hanya diam. Menikmati setiap senyum dan tawa yang terlontar dari bibir Kyuhyun tiap kali melihat kekonyolan Hyungdeulnya.

"Kenapa tidak masuk Mimi?" terdengar suara seseorang yang sangat familiar di telinga Zhou Mi. Diputarnya kepalanya dan menemukan sosok leader Suju yang mendekat ke arahnya dengan membawa bungkusan plastic besar di tangan kanannya.

"Sebentar lagi aku masuk." Jawab Zhou Mi ragu-ragu.

"Ada apa? Apa yang membuatmu ragu-ragu?" Leeteuk terdiam sejenak saat melihat barang-barang yang ada di kedua tangan Zhou Mi. "Ohh… Itu ya yang membuatmu ragu-ragu?"

"Ne."

"Masuk saja. Tadi Kyuhyun sudah menanyakanmu. Kenapa kamu pergi lama sekali. Dia pasti senang dengan hadiahmu."

"Gege tidak marah padaku? Karena ketololanku, Kyuhyun hampir saja meninggalkan kita semua?"

"Tidak. Kupikir reaksimu wajar. Jika aku melihat Kangin bersama dengan lelaki lain dalam keaadaan yang sama aku pasti melakukan hal yang sama sepertimu. Aku hanya sedikit kecewa pada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Bagaimana bisa Sungmin melakukan hal seperti itu pada Kyuhyun? Dan kenapa Kyuhyun tidak berfikir dengan lebih panjang?"

"Karena dia sangat mencintaiku." Jawab Zhou Mi lirih. Leeteuk memandang Zhou Mi tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan sebegitu percaya dirinya.

"Kalau kamu sangat percaya diri seperti itu kenapa kamu takut untuk masuk ke dalam? Ayolah. Bawaanku berat." Leeteuk membuka pintu itu dan berteriak keras. "Aku membawa semua pesanan kalian."

Dengan suara riuh member yang ada di sana mendekati leeteuk dan berebutan menggapai pesanan masing-masing. Zhou Mi melewati semua kericuhan itu dan langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun yang hanya tertawa melihat perebutan makanan di depannya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Kui Xian?" Tanya Zhou Mi lembut sambil mencium kening Kyuhyun.

"Baik Mimi-ge. Dari mana saja?"

"Dari dorm. Mandi dan membelikanmu bunga."

"Buat apa memberiku bunga? Aku kan namja. Aku tak suka bunga."

"Kalau yang satu ini mau tidak?" Zhou Mi dengan tangan yang gemetar mengulurkan kotak yang sedari tadi ditimangnya. Kyuhyun memandang penuh Tanya pada kotak yang diulurkan Zhou Mi.

"Ini apa Mimi-ge?"

"Dibuka saja!"

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun membuka kotak kecil itu. Didalamnya ada sebuah cincin berukir yang indah. Di sisi dalamnya terdapat tulisan MiXian.

"Mi, ini?" Kyuhyun memandang Zhou Mi dengan pandangan tak percaya. Cincin untuknya? Apa Zhou Mi serius?

Zhou Mi memandang Kyuhyun dengan penuh cinta. Diambilnya cincin itu dari kotaknya dan memasangkannya di jari manis tangan kiri Kyuhyun. "Menikahlah denganku Kui Xian! Maaf kalau aku tidak melamarmu dengan semestinya. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu lagi. Menikahlah denganku! Dan aku akan menyerahkan seluruh hidupku padamu."

Kyuhyun berkali-kali melihat ke arah Zhou Mi dan cincin yang kini melingkar di jarinya. Dia masih tak mempercayai ini. Zhou Mi melamarnya? Benar-benar melamarnya! Dan kini dia tengah menanti jawabannya? Ruangan itu sekarang sangat hening. Member lain yang tadi ramai berebutan makanan kini diam terpaku di tempat masing-masing. Menunggu jawaban apa yang akan diberikan oleh magnae mereka.

Kyuhyun sekali lagi menatap wajah Zhou Mi. Dipandanginya bola mata coklat terang milik Zhou Mi. Mencari kesungguhan di sana. Dan ketika dia menemukan apa yang dia cari, dengan air mata menetes di pipi dianggukkannya kepalanya. "Aku mau Mimi-ge!" bisiknya pelan.

Mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, Zhou Mi langsung memeluk tubuh ringkih di hadapannya itu. "Aku tak akan mengecewakanmu lagi Kui Xian. Aku tak akan membuatmu menangis lagi. Aku akan selalu menjagamu di sisa hidupku. Terima kasih Kui Xian."

Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Zhou Mi dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibir indahnya. Akhirnya tiba juga saat ini. Saat Zhou Mi berniat mengikatnya seumur hidup dengan cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Dua orang itu terus terlarut dalam kebahagiannya tanpa memperdulikan member yang lain yang kini tengah bersorak dan mulai merencanakan berbagai hal untuk pernikahan mereka.

.

.

End

.

.

Huwahahahaha… endingnya gak jelas banget. Gak tahu kenapa Mina tiba-tiba mbuka file ini lagi dan mbuat crita yang nyeleneh macem ini. Mungkin gara-gara cerita yang lain yang belum selesai-selesai. Ditunggu ya, masih ada empat cerita yang masih dalam proses. Tapi gak tahu kapan bakal selesai. Bocoran aja, ceritanya ada yang straight, Mpreg, Angts (?), tapi semuanya pairnya MiXian…

Btw, mari kita ngobrol tentang Mimi dan Kyu. Mina baru mencari referensi, barang apa aja yang sama kepunyaan mereka. Mina baru nemuin dompet pasport, jas, jaket, kaos, kalung, celana. Kalung yang sama baru dua macam. Yang lain, Mina masih mau nyari tahu. Selain itu, Mina baru nyari video yang menunjukkan diantara mereka berdua siapa yang paling posesif dan cemburuan. Selama ini sih yang kelihatan cemburuan itu si Mimi. Eh, gak ding. Dua-duanya sama-sama cemburuan. Tapi untuk pastinya tunggu Mina nemuin buktinya.

Akhir kata, part yang ini Mina khususkan buat yang minta. KAMSAHAMNIDA.

.

.

Lee Mina


End file.
